


Where Another World Meeting About Global Warming Takes Place, & Romano Just Wants to be Called Italy For Once

by redbluejay



Series: Where, Mostly, the World Just Argues a Lot; Isn’t That Basically History in a Nutshell, Though? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If you want - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Romano is Italy Too, Some Spanish, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia) - Freeform, Spain is a good friend, could be taken as, does the topic of the world meetings ever change I wonder?, everyone except Spain and Romano are just mentioned and/or implied, hurt!Romano, maybe vague hurt/comfort?, or just, part of a series, tired!Romano, translations provided at the end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluejay/pseuds/redbluejay
Summary: Romano knows it probably won’t happen, but he would love it if one person, just one, would call him “Italy.” Even just once.(Or, Where Romano is Italy, Too.)





	Where Another World Meeting About Global Warming Takes Place, & Romano Just Wants to be Called Italy For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Some Spanish ahead! Translations are at the bottom, ones that Google Translate won't tell you, haha. And some swearing ahead, courtesy of Romano.

  “Italy?”

  “Romano.”

  Germany looks up from his roll call with surprised blue eyes to see that instead of Veneziano, in Italy’s place, Romano is sitting instead. “Ah. Where is Italy, then?”

  Romano scowls. _Italy is here_ , he thinks, but says aloud, “Busy.”

  Half the nations in the room give him an incredulous look.

   Romano’s scowl deepens. “Fine. He ate too much pasta last night. He’s sick.”

_(Basically, anyway. That and he went out, which always ends up bad.)_

   “Gut,” Germany says, then announces to the room as if they weren’t already listening curiously, “Romano is here representing Italy.”

   _I’m not representing Italy, potato bastard, I_ am _Italy._

    _(Although he’s still adamant Germany is a potato bastard and terrible for his fratellino, Romano feels more tired than anything while thinking such thoughts.)_

   “-and that’s it for roll call,” Germany finishes up. “Who is presenting first?”

   As Italy doesn’t have anything of great importance to contribute within the topic-

    _(Which is, as always, global warming. Even though Romano’s not been to as many of these World Meetings as Veneziano has, he still scoffs when the topic is declared.)_

   -Romano simply takes notes, doodles, and pretends to pay attention as the various nations present ideas of varying seriousness.

    _(Really, America? Robots?)_

   As the monotony of the meeting - _if it could be called that, with half the nations arguing with each other and the other half dozing off_ \- continued, Romano feels himself drifting into his imagination, until a sharp stab in his side snaps him out his musings.

   “Ah!” he yelps.

   “Romano!”

   “South?”

   He feels someone gently lowering him to the smooth, tiled floor.

   It’s cold, and he shivers. The annoying pain in his side subsides slightly.

   “What’s up with him, dudes?”

   “Get out the bloody way!”

   “You get out of the way, limey!”

   “Why you- Frog! Don’t-”

   “Why not, l’Angleterre~? Ohonhonhon~”

    _Holy Rome, they’re so fucking loud. Why won’t they shut the fuck up?_

   He hears one familiar voice speak close to his head, and he groans at the volume. “Romano? Roma, ¿estás bien?”

   “F-Fuck off, tomato bastard.”

   America’s presence leaning over him vanishes, and soon, a loud voice says, “He’s fine.”

   Many countries sigh, taking the superpower’s word for it.

   The nations quickly disperse, and Germany calls the end of the conference, despite there still technically being an hour or so left.

   The room vacates, and Romano is left laying on the hard floor.

   He scowls up at the hard ceiling.

    _This has got to be the shittest meeting I’ve ever attended. Period. Full stop. No questions needed. Asked. ...Or whatever the hell people say nowadays._

    _(_ No one even called me Italy _, a dark corner of his mind whispers._

_He ignores it.)_

   “Roma?”

   Romano’s amber eyes shift to meet hesitant, worried green ones.

   He groans.

   “What do you want, tomato bastard.”

   “I- well…” Spain trails off.

   “Spit it out.”

   “¿Te encuentras bien?”

   “I’m fine.”

   “Italia,” Spain says. “I asked si te encuentras bien.”

   Romano rolls his eyes softly, a warm feeling blooming his chest at the address used. “Sí, estoy bien. Stop worrying so much, Spagna.”

   Spain smiles, and extends his hand towards the younger nation.

   Italy takes it, and Romano considers that maybe, just maybe, it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world thinks of him as.  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation time! Not only Spanish, but I threw in a word or two in German, French, and Italian, as well, so that's here, too. I am not a native Spanish speaker, however I do sort of speak it. Let's just say I'm learning. If you actually speak fluent Spanish and have something to add, please do!
> 
> Gut = Good (German)  
> l'Angleterre = England (French)  
> ¿estás bien? = are you okay? (Spanish*)  
> ¿Te encuentras bien? = are you okay? (Spanish*)  
> Italia = Italy (Spanish)  
> si = if (Spanish)  
> Sí, estoy bien = Yes, I'm fine (Spanish)  
> Spagna = Spain (Italian)
> 
> *So this might look weird to those people out there that don't know a whiff of Spanish. From what I know, "¿estás bien?" is for asking if you are okay for general things, like stubbing your toe or having a headache. "¿Te encuentras bien?" is more a "are you okay" feelings-wise. So when Spain asked him if he was alright the first time, in front of the other nations, he was asking if he was physically okay. Later, he was asking if he was alright, emotionally.
> 
> Cuz we all know Spain knows what Romano's thinking~ (Somehow...)


End file.
